Guns and Roses (REMAKE)
by rc3wondere
Summary: This is a new version of my previous story "Guns and Roses." Ratchet finds a young girl, Reika, all alone and decides to care for her. Only one problem, neither Ratchet nor Clank have the slightest idea how to raise a child. This is going to be quite an advencher for all of them. Rated T for mild language (it has bleeps) and violence. Cover made by LucyTheCat:)
1. Chapter 1

rc3wondere presents:

Guns and Roses (Remake)

Chapter 1

**A/N: I remade this fanfic because I enjoyed writing it. I apologize for my other story for being so terrible but here's the brand new version, please enjoy!**

Ratchet stood there in the cold rain on Veldin, all alone without Clank. He was sent to help with the war just recently and he was the only one to survive, almost.

Hiding behind some rocks was a little girl-about four or five years old. Ratchet spotted her swaying tail from a distance. He walked over to her and slowly peeked behind the rock.

"Hey there little one, are you lost?" He gently asked her.

She backed away in fear squeezing a small, worn down doll.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He reached out his hand to her. She would not even come an inch closer to him.

Ratchet knew she was not going to come out without force (that sounded violent, my bad). He moved the rock slowly, mainly because it weighed like 500 pounds, and saw the little girl in full view.

She was quite beautiful. Her eyes were big and emerald and her nose was as pink as can be. Her ears were like skyscrapers (not literally) and she had light yellow fur with pale orange strips. She wore a shirt that was so torn and dirty, Ratchet could not make out what color it was. Her pants were also dirty but it was easy to tell they where blue.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Ratchet pleaded.

The young girl was still not convinced, she backed away into the shadows.

_Oh s*** I scared her. _Ratchet thought.

He soon had an idea. He went to his ship and grabbed his candy bar he had stolen, I mean browed, from Clank before the fight. To his surprise, it was still solid.

"Come on out sweetheart, would a mean guy carry this around?" Ratchet held out the candy bar.

That seemed to have done it. The girl slowly approached Ratchet and had her eye on that candy bar the whole time. She looked up at him and reached for the candy bar.

"Not so fast, you have to come ALL the way out." Ratchet held the candy bar over his head.

The girl looked as if she was making a decision, a decision whether to trust him or not. To make some measures to win her trust, Ratchet took all of his weapons and tossed them over to the ship, a slam dunk. He placed his wrench right next to the ship as well.

It seemed to have worked. The girl once again approached Ratchet in a shy manner. Before she knew it, she was standing right in front of him face to face. Ratchet smiled and gave her the candy bar.

"Looks like someone decided to come out today." Ratchet joked. "What's your name anyway?"

She bowed her head. "Reika." She sounded as if she was ashamed of her name.

"That's a pretty name. The name's Ratchet." He held out his hand, expecting for her to shake hands with him.

"Oh yeah your just like four, right?"

She nodded her head.

"I'm such a genius!" Ratchet bragged. "Come on I'll take you to my place. You need a place to stay other than this gigantic, rainy rock."

Reika followed him to his ship. "You can sit here if you like. My pale Clank sits here and he is shorter than you. He hasn't gotten hurt, yet." He chuckled slightly.

Reika sat down onto the seat and buckled her seat belt.

Ratchet was quite impressed. "I thought I would have to remind you, have you ridden on these things before?"

"My mommy used to take me places in her ship." She replied.

"Oh that's cool I promise I'm a safe driver. Home is not far away." He took off of the planet and flew to Metropolis (is that how you spell it?).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After entering Ratchet's small apartment in Metropolis, both Ratchet and Reika were greeted with Clank at the front door.

"Hello Ratchet." Clank said angrily.

"Hi Clank!"

"You forgot to wash the dishes! I had to and now my arm is fried!" Clank gave Ratchet a death glare.

Clank wasn't normally like this, he is usually a loving, friendly, understanding, and caring robot. But for him to get this way, someone would have to seriously piss him off.

"I had to dig up a new one from your disgusting room to find a new one. And buddy," He gave Ratchet a sharp look. "…I found some cereal boxes strode everywhere, dirty underwear in the strangest spots, like your empty book shelf, and playboy magazines! I also found some of my special oil I've been looking for weeks and some diner I made you two weeks ago!"

Reika had a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh and who's this?" Clank softened his voice.

"This is Reika, she was stranded so I brought her home." Ratchet smiled innocently.

"Oh I had no idea." He grabbed her hand to shake it. "My name is XJ0461 but you can call me Clank."

"My name's Reika." She replied quietly.

"I apologize for that fit I threw earlier, I was just irritated."

Reika nodded.

"I need to talk to you ALONE buddy." Clank pulled Ratchet aside. "How are you going to pull this off?"

Ratchet scratched his head in confusion. "Pull what off? Oh cleaning my room? That's gonna take about…"

"No not your room! Taking care of Reika. We only have two bedrooms and god knows what crap is on the couch, since you never clean it, and I will not let her sleep in that pigsty you call a room."

"I don't know Clank I just felt like I needed to…"

"Ratchet I'm not upset. You did the right thing that girl would have probably died alone if it wasn't for you."

A tear fell from Ratchet's eye and he turned away from Clank.

"It's okay Ratchet, sometimes even the greatest superheroes cry. But we need a sleeping spot for her." Clank thought for a moment. "Hey I've got an idea. Since she is only an inch taller than me I'll let her sleep in my bed. I can sleep on the nightstand I'm actually supposed to sleep in."

"But you hate it Clank…"

"Nah, I'm in sleep mode anyways and there is nothing that can keep me from falling asleep."

"Are you sure Clank?"

"Positive Ratchet. Now let's get to bed, I'm really tired."


	2. Chapter 2

rc3wondere presents:  
Guns and Roses (REMAKE)  
Chapter 2  
A/N: Okay this fanfic is not RxC (I may wright on of those in the future). The sexuality is Reika getting older and experiences puberty. Sorry for the confusion:(  
"Okay Reika, it's time for bed!" Ratchet smiled.

Reika's eyes drooped. She followed Ratchet of where she was going to sleep. Ratchet picked up the small girl and carried her to Clank's room. He moved the neatly tucked in blankets and laid her onto the bed. He tucked her in and gave her a warm smile.  
"Do you want that doll you had earlier?"  
She nodded her head.  
Ratchet had placed the doll on the coffee table soon after arriving at the apartment. He brought the doll to Reika.  
"Thanks Ratchet." Reika smiled at him.  
"Your welcome, does she have a name?" He asked.  
"Jolie, my mommy gave her to me."  
Ratchet smiled. "You and Jolie sleep well." Before turning out the lights and leaving, he spotted a small, leather head cover, similar to his own. Ratchet walked back over to her. He saw a small buckle, connecting the cover to Reika. He gently began to unbuckle it.  
"No Ratchet don't!" Reika cried.  
"You can't sleep with this on, you'll hurt you head!" Ratchet finished unbuckling it and removed the cover. Deep, rich brown thick long curly hair fell out. Ratchet just stared at her for the longest time.  
"I warned you." Reika told him.  
"Wow, this is..."  
"I know abnormal." She lowered her head.  
"No it's...beautiful. Wait, no it's gorgeous! Ratchet's eyes grew wide.  
Reika smiled. "Thanks Ratchet."  
"Your welcome, good night." Ratchet turned out the light and left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A strange man watched Ratchet as he tucked in Reika.  
"So, Ratchet has a daughter?" He asked himself sinisterly.  
His servant walked into the room. "Mr. Zagger, don't you think it's a little strange watching Ratchet like that?"  
"No, Phil I don't. Ratchet must die somehow and I must find a way."  
"Good luck with that." And then Phil left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet soon left for bed right after tucking in Reika. Clank soon stopped him.  
"Do you want to know who Reika's parents are?"  
"Yeah but Reika is sleeping."  
"No worries, when I shook hands with her I pricked a little piece of fur off of her." Clank took Ratchet over to a small computer.  
"Uh, Clank? Please tell me that is not a genetics computer."  
"It is Ratchet. I built it because I was bored."  
Ratchet rolled his eyes as Clank placed Reika's piece of fur into the scanner. The machine calculated...  
"Let's see the mother is Angela Cross and the father is..."  
"Wait, Angela Cross? The Angela Cross with the protopet incident?" Ratchet interrupted.  
"Yes. Now the father is..."  
"Who some jack ass?"  
"Well then you would be the jack ass Ratchet. You're the father."  
"What, I don't remember having THAT kind of relationship with Angela."  
"Ratchet, I had a feeling this was going to happen. BOTH of you were drunk and well you can figure out the rest..."  
"Oh dear God." Ratchet said worryingly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Whoa, Ratchet is now the biological father?!" Mr. Zagger said in fear. "I need to take care of this now." He went to his lab and made this dart loaded with some sort of substance. "I'll have to shoot at Ratchet, making him slowly, painfully die. This will be entertaining."


	3. Chapter 3

rc3wondere presents:

Guns and Roses

Chapter 3

"Mr Zagger, sir. Why could you possibly want to kill Ratchet?" Phil asked.

"Because I will be the hero who stops Ratchet's evil plan to bring back the Lombaxes!"

Phil gave a puzzled look. "But sir, Reika is a girl and SHE is most likely to reproduce, not Ratchet. And plus, there is no other Lombax in the world that will breed with her. All the others are dead!"

"You dare question me Phil?!" Mr, Zagger was outraged. "My plan is full proof!"

"Yes sir." Phil knew his boss was an idiot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Reika woke up from a much needed sleep. She woke up to the smell of bacon. She hopped from the bed and followed the scent.

"Well rise and shine sleepy head!" Clank smiled. "I thought since this is your first day here, I'll make you some breakfast."

Reika stared at the smoking bacon and licked her lips. "Mom never cooked breakfast for me!" She blurted.

"Oh is that so? Well I guess your used to..."

"Eating nothing at all? Yes I am." She interrupted. "I would usually have to hunt all of MY meals."

"Well this is the city you won't have to hunt."

"Thank God. I HATED hunting!" Reika grinned.

Clank finished cooking the bacon and placed it on a plate for Reika.

"I don't know much about Lombaxes, but Ratchet eats just meat most if the time."

"I eat both veggies and meat. I would prefer Kale out of all the foods."

Clank looked disgusted. "Kale, how do you eat that stuff?"

"Are you kidding me? I LOVE kale!"

"Oh okay the..." Clank stared at her.

Just to their surprise a screaming Lombax came sprinting down the hallway.

"Bacon! Bacon! Bacon!" He shouted.

"Oh goodness, I knew I should have cooked ham..." Clank thought.

Ratchet sat himself, mouth moistening at the smell of cooked, crispy bacon Clank had made.

"Gimmie bacon!" Ratchet nearly hit his head from all the junping.

"Okay here is your bacon." Clank gave Ratchet a plate full of bacon. Ratchet scarfed down that stuff faster than dropping a bouncy ball from a small chair. He smiled to Clank.

"I love bacon." He said.

"I know." Clank replied.

Ratchet turned to Reika, who actually ate at a reasonable rate, and gave her a serious look.

"What's wrong, Ratchet?"

"I don't want you to call me that anymore..." Ratchet's eyes started to water.

Reika looked puzzled. "So what should I call you?"

"Reika, I'm your dad. I would like you to call me..."

"...daddy?"

Ratchet smiled. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

rc3wondere presents:

Guns and Roses

Chapter 4:

"So, YOUR my daddy?"

"Yes Reika I am."

"Where have you been all this time?!" Reika was almost breathless.

"Well, Reika, I didn't even know you existed until yesterday." Ratchet dropped his head. "I wasn't there when you where born, when you crawled, walked, said your first words, was (almost) potty-trained." He mumbled under his breath. "But I'm here now, forever and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Reika jumped onto Ratchet and gave him the biggest hug her little arms could possibly give.

"I love you daddy."

Ratchet was a little shocked at first. But he soon hugged the small girl back gently. "I love you too."

"Aww." Clank said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't you have to oil yourself, trashcan?"

Clank frowned. "Maybe, and for the 500th time I'm NOT a trashcan!"

"Okay trashcan!" Ratchet teased.

Clank groaned and left to oil himself. Ratchet looked down ant Reika.

"You need some new clothes!" Ratchet noticed her old, worn-down clothes.

Reika looked puzzled. "What's wrong with these clothes?"

"Well, nothing but those are the ONLY clothes you have. Maybe you should get some new ones?"

"Whatever you say dad." Reika smiled.

Ratchet walked over to the front door and looked back at Reika.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the store!"

"Oh." She followed Ratchet to the ship.

Ratchet suddenly realized that he forgot something. He ran out back to his apartment and went to Clank's room, finding Clank was sitting on the floor oiling himself.

"Come on trashcan we can't go without you!"

Clank was confused but he just went with the flow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After trying on a few outfits, Reika finally stepped out of the dressing room with a pink, long-sleeved top, some new blue jeans, black gloves, and some boots just barley touching her knee caps.

"I like this!" She squealed.

"Yeah I do too." Ratchet smiled.

"Do you know how much bolts that is?" Clank asked Ratchet.

"Yes I do it was all on the clearance rack and it added up to 10 bolts. I'm not even a woman and I'm still an awesome shopper!"

"Your an idiot is what you are." Clank smarted off.

"Yeah I know."

After Ratchet paid for Reika's new clothes, they went back to the ship. Mr. Zagger waited for them that whole time.

His plan was coming all together smoothly. Him and Phil were waiting for this moment. Mr. Zagger took a poison dart, stuck it in a tube, aimed for Ratchet, and then...

He received a text.

While he was responding to the text the tube aimed for Reika. Mr. Zagger accidentally pressed the trigger and the dart pierced Reika in the neck.

"Oww." She moaned.

"What's wrong, Reika?" Ratchet asked.

"I think a bug bit me."

"Oh ok."


	5. Chapter 5

rc3wondere presents:

Guns and Roses

Chapter 5

"There are no bugs out here dumbass." Clank said with a glare.

"What is your problem, Clank? You have not been yourself." Ratchet placed his hand on Clank's head.

"Get your hand off of me!"

Ratchet had no idea what was wrong with him. He decided to let it go and head home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clank sat on the couch, throwing a hissy fit. Reika looked at Ratchet.

"What's wrong with Sank, dad?"

"My name is not Sank." Clank said with a glare.

"I have no idea I may have to get my friend to take a look at him."

"I am fine I don't need to be looked at!"

"Dad, I can fix him." Reika blurted.

Ratchet chuckled. "Maybe when you advance in technology sometime."

"No, really I can fix him!"

"Okay, Reika knock yourself out." Ratchet said annoyed.

Reika took out her screwdriver she keeps with her. She located a small screw on Clank's neck and loosened it.

Ratchet began to get worried. "Be carful Reika!"

Reika nodded. She finished loosening up the screw and pulled out two red and white wires. She bit down on them both, making them shorter. Clank didn't seem to notice. She tied the cables together and placed them back into Clank's neck. She tightened the screw.

"All done." She said as she rubbed her hands.

Clank's eyes softened, his hands relaxed from the tension.

"Ahh much better thank you Reika and Ratchet." Clank smiled.

"What was wrong with him?"

"His anger cable was much too long." Reika smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

rc3wondere presents:

Guns and Roses

Chapter 6

Reika was getting tired, even though it was like 3:00. She decided to go and take a nap.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked her.

"I'm gonna take a nap." She answered. "I'm really tired."

"Reika, it's only 3:00." Clank added.

"I know, Sank. But I'm really warn out."

Clank chuckled. "My name is Clank not Sank."

Reika just smiled as she headed towards the room for a nap.

As soon as she left Ratchet immediately started talking to Clank.

"Don't you think it's kind of odd a five-year-old is willing to take a nap on its own?"

"Well she might just be very tired. She'll feel better when she wakes up." Clank said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

rc3wondere presents:

Guns and Roses (Remake)

Chapter 7

Reika was having a lot of trouble getting to sleep. She was coughing a whole lot. Her face was a little pale, but it wasn't noticeable. She only got 30 minutes of nap time before she was rudely interrupted.

"You okay? I heard you coughing for about an hour." Ratchet was the intruder.

"I'm fine dad my throat is just sore." Reika said in a horse voice.

"Clank and I were wondering if you were feeling alright."

Reika coughed a few more times.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Reika?" Ratchet doubt she was alright.

"Honest daddy, I'm fine. I just have a cold."

"Well, okay. If you feel any different come and let me know. By the way, it's time for dinner."

Reika was practically starving, even though she ate 3 hours ago. She wasn't sure what she ate (because Ratchet cooked dinner) nor did it taste good, but she scarfed it down.

"Man Reika, you must like my chili!" Ratchet bragged.

Clank was not stuffing it in, but soon after Ratchet told Reika what the substance was, Clank spit it out. Reika was also disgusted. She spit out the "chili" back onto her plate.

"I know I'm a terrible cook." Ratchet frowned.

"Ratchet, may this be the last time you cook in this house, or if you take cooking lessons, you will be allowed to cook again." Clank declared.

"I'm NOT taking a class with a bunch of single b****es that have NEVER seen anything but cleaning utensils and children." Ratchet gave Clank a death glare.

Clank rolled his eyes. "Okay Ratchet, whatever you say."

Reika snickered to herself. She found it hilarious how her daddy refused to take cooking lessons. He is so stubborn sometimes.

Ratchet felt insulted by Clank's rude manners at the table. He dragged himself over to the holovid to watch his show, which was South Galactic Park.

"Hehe I love Harpman, Jenny, Michael, and Manley." Ratchet loved that show. It was full of humor, randomness, and stupidity; it was perfect for Ratchet.

"Reika came into the living room at random. "Oooo cartoons!" She squealed.

"Reika, I'm not sure if you want to watch this…it's kind of…gross." Ratchet stared at Reika.

"And so is your room and I can survive for more than 10 minutes in there." She blurted.

Ratchet was about to make a remark, but he soon realized that she had good point. "Okay fine, but don't tell me you're grossed out later."

**A/N: Ha ha did anyone notice the South Park reference? Lol, anyway another disclaimer: I do not own South Park but I do own South Galactic Park. I have nothing against chili, I just added that from the top of my head.**


	8. Chapter 8

rc3wondere presents:

Guns and Roses (Remake)

Chapter 8

Mr. Zagger watched Reika cough up a storm through his window.

"Perfect, just as I have planned." He mumbled.

"Umm sir? Your plan was to poison Ratchet, not his child." Phil came in randomly from another room.

"Yes, but my plan has changed. Now since Reika is poisoned and about to be forcefully ripped from Ratchet's life, Ratchet will be so upset he could not fight and then I'll kill him. Now THAT plan is unstoppable MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mr. Zagger bragged.

Phil rolled his eyes at his master's idiotic plan. Phil knew very well that Ratchet wasn't going to put up a fight to begin with, but whatever Mr. Zagger says, goes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Reika couldn't stop coughing and Ratchet was getting a little bit worried. He went over to a nearby cabinet and grabbed some cough medicine.

"And Clank said this was a dumb purchase." Ratchet grinned.

He poured some into a little cup and handed to Reika. She nearly spit it out but she managed to push it down her throat.

"There, that should help with your coughing."

Something popped up in Reika's head that made her teary a little bit. She dragged herself back into the room and sat on the bed, her eyes watering. She was crying.

Ratchet noticed she was crying and went into the room. He sat down next to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Reika turned her head uninvitingly. "Nothing." She mumbled.

"Did I do something?"

"No."

"Then why are you crying?"

Reika turned and looked at him. "It's nothing."

"Yeah you would honestly believe I was THAT stupid Reika. Now I know something is wrong and maybe I can help."

Reika buried her head into her arms. "You wouldn't understand." She sobbed.

"Now maybe I can't understand anything school related but I do understand problems. Why do you think I save the galaxy on a regular basis?"

Reika knew he wouldn't leave her alone until she told him what was wrong. "Fine. It's my mom"

"What about your mom?" He wondered.

"She used to always be there when I was sick, even when I cough a lot. She would do everything in her power to help me become well again. And…well…after you gave me some cough medicine you reminded me of her."

Ratchet smiled. "You must miss her terribly."

"I do, she never told me goodbye." Her eyes began to water. "I remember her tucking me in every night. She would always read me a bedtime story." She giggled softly. "She would always read my favorite once a week. She would tell me a story about a young warrior. I would tell you the story but I don't remember it much."

Ratchet laughed. "That's alright you don't have to tell me a story."

"I also remember her voice. When I cried she would sing to me a lullaby called it's a small world. For some reason that would always make me feel better, that and Jolie." She looked back up at Ratchet with her teary eyes. "Do you think I'll ever see her again?"

Ratchet was a loss for words. But he soon found just the right words for her. "As long as she is in your heart she is never far away."

Reika smiled at him and gave him the biggest hug ever. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Reika." Ratchet smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

rc3wondere presents:

Guns and Roses (Remake)

Chapter 9

After Ratchet left, Reika just laid down and stared blankly at the ceiling. She didn't feel the urge to fall asleep like she usually did, her mind was racing with all these random thoughts. In fact, her mind was going so fast she couldn't even keep up with her thoughts, they were just passing by. Her mind began to slow down as she closed her eyes, she had finally fallen asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ratchet sat down on the couch with Clank and turned off the holovid.

"She's asleep?" Clank asked.

"I think, she looked awfully pale to me…" Ratchet answered.

"She may have a cold Ratchet. You know a very bad common cold is going around…"

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't worry too much…" Ratchet smiled. "Now let's watch some South Galactic Park!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Reika soon was wide awake, having the urge to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and threw up, A LOT.

Ratchet, hearing the racket Reika was making, soon rushed over to the bathroom. He found poor Reika lying on the bathroom floor, crying in pain and holding her abdomen.

"Are you alright, Reika?" Ratchet knew that was the stupidest question, but he asked anyway.

She looked up at him and shook her head no.

Ratchet went over to her and felt her forehead.

"You feel awfully warm, can you walk okay?"

Reika tried standing but soon fell to the ground, her legs were already too weak. She shook her head no.

"Alright then…" Ratchet picked her up and carried her to the couch. He laid her down and went to go grab a thermometer.

"Alright let's see if you're running a fever…" Ratchet checked her temperature…101. She was sick.

Ratchet placed a cold, wet wash cloth onto her forehead. He heard it helps drop fevers.

"Well Reika, all I know is that you should go back to bed. If you start throwing up again, come and wake me up."

Ratchet picked her up and carried her to her room. He tucked her back into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

rc3wondere Prensents:

Guns and Roses (REMAKE)

Chapter-10

Reika still felt a little nauseas. She felt a little dizzy as well. Her body finally gave out, despite the feelings she was feeling, and went to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Reika woke up, not remembering when she had feel asleep. Nobody else was awake, not even Clank. She tried getting out of the bed but...

BANG!

She fell to the floor. She rolled over to the door, it was far to painful to stand, and opened it. She dragged herself to the kitchen and then laid on the chilly, white tile-she couldn't go any further.

Reika must have been making a lot of racket because she woke up both Ratchet and Clank. Ratchet stumbled over to her (not a morning person) and Clank rushed. Both Clank and Ratchet picked her up to keep her straight and laid her down on the couch.

"Do you think she may be getting an illness, Ratchet?" Clank asked.

Ratchet felt Reika's forehead, it was quite warm.

"Well, she still is running a fever..." Ratchet noticed her eyes didn't look right either.

"Oh my God her eyes are bloodshot!" Ratchet freaked out.

"Perhaps you should make an appointment with the doctor..." Clank added.

"I don't know...I think this is ER worthy, we need to get there ASAP."

Ratchet and Clank both picked her up so she won't move much. They laid her down in the back of Ratchet's ship and he took off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet carried her into the ER.

"Clank...tell them we need a doctor, NOW."

Clank tugged on a nurses skirt, he was a little too short for her to notice him. She looked down at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes that little girl over there..." He pointed at Reika. "She is very sick and needs a doctor. She is running a high fever, she can't walk and her eyes are bloodshot."

The nurse gasped. "Oh my, I will go get the nearest doctor. In the meantime my partner will take care of her."

Another nurse lead Ratchet, still holding Reika, into a room. Ratchet gently laid her down on the bed. Soon, a doctor came rushing in the room with some IV. He pushed a needle in Reika's arm and turned on the IV.

"That should take care of the fever..." The doctor began. "But I'm going to have to inject some other fluids to take care of the bloodshot. In the meantime, I'm going to have to take a blood sample."

He injected a needle into her arm once again and took some blood.

"I'll be right back with the results..."

Ratchet waited for about 20 minutes, worrying all about poor little Reika. He stared at her for the longest time.

"I hope they can help her...I don't know what I'd do without my baby girl." He thought.

The doctor came back into the room with a worried look...


	11. Chapter 11

rc3wondere presents:

Guns and Roses (REMAKE)

Chapter...I forgot:)

Reika laid on the bed, pale as ever. The doctor rubbed her forehead.

"Poor baby." He turned to Ratchet. "I can't find anything wrong with her...but I know there is something wrong."

"Is there anything else you can do?" Ratchet asked worriedly.

The doctor lowered his head. "I don't know where the source is coming from and if I perform the wrong test, I could easily kill her. But I promise I will do anything I can to heal her."

Ratchet looked back at Reika, his eyes where beginning to water. He could not stand to see her in this condition. Clank stepped into the room to confort Ratchet.

"Is everything okay?" Clank asked.

Ratchet looked at him. "The doctor doesn't know what is wrong with her, he said if he performs the wrong test, he could easily kill her."

"Well, I had did some research and I found that Reika's doctor is THE best doctor in Metropolis."

Ratchet slightly smiled, as if he had a slither of hope. "That's great to hear, Clank."


	12. Chapter 12

rc3wondere presents:

Guns and Roses

Chapter 12

The doctor sent Reika home with some medicine, there wasn't much he could do. Ratchet remembered his orders:

"_If that EVER happens again, take her back to the ER, we will not stop until she is well."_

The thought rang in Ratchet's head. He could not wrap his mind around that his little girl may be horribly sick. She seemed to be better today though.

Reika fell asleep in the ship. When they were back at the apartment, Ratchet chose not to wake her. He carried the sleeping child to her bedroom and laid her down onto her bed.

Reika never was the child who had trouble with naps and going to sleep. She would always go to sleep with no problem, even if she wasn't tired.

Ratchet pulled off her boots and placed them on the floor. He pulled the blankets over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you my precious baby, I hope you feel better in the morning…"

_The next morning…_

Reika woke up, feeling way better than she did. She was headed to the kitchen until she heard some chattering, her dad was up.

"_That's strange, dad never wakes up before 9…." _She thought. She hid behind the door. She noticed that Ratchet was talking to somebody on that little screen phone Clank keeps with him. She poked her head to see who it was.

"Dude, you ALWAYS have to have somebody other than yourself to come rescue your ass from certain destruction!" Ratchet screamed.

Reika thought this was quite funny.

"But Ratchet, this is different! I was kidnapped and…"

"You're ALWAYS kidnapped! I thought you were a hero!"

"I am but please come and get me…"

"Fine." Ratchet growled as he hung up. "Jack ass" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Clank asked.

Ratchet looked at him funny. "Oh nothing, Qwark is just being a pain in my butt."

"Oh so that was Qwark? What kind of silly trouble did he get himself into?" Clank chuckled.

"Apparently he was kidnapped, you know, the usual."

Clank nodded as he looked towards Reika's door. Luckily, she had already disappeared into her room before Clank noticed her.

"So what about Reika?"

"Oh I don't know maybe Talawin could…."

Clank was shocked. "NO! You don't want Reika turning into a Talawin do you?! Besides, Talawin is a terrible babysitter."

Ratchet gave him a glare. "Well, do YOU have a better idea?"

Clank rubbed his chin. "Well, I mean she is a good hunter…"

"I'm not bringing my 5-year-old daughter who just left the ER with an unknown sickness to rescue Qwark's big fat ass!"

"Oh, then I suppose Talawin could…"

Ratchet shook at that thought. "NO! I'll take Reika with me!"

Clank chuckled. He knew just how to use reverse psychology.


	13. Chapter 13

rc3wondere presents:

Guns and Roses

Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is specially written for LucyTheCat because she is my new BFF on fanfiction. Thanks for the reviews guys they really do make me feel awesome inside:) **

Ratchet knocked on Reika's door for what seemed like forever. Reika was getting ready, she had overheard Clank and Ratchet talking. She grabbed her mk64 she had made a couple of days ago and finally answered the door.

"Greetings daddy!" She said, trying to look cute.

"Looks like you already knew, are you nervous?"

Reika just smiled. "Nope, not at all."

Ratchet smiled. "Well then, let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Reika strapped herself in the ship. She held her mk64 in her lap the whole time.

When they had arrived, Ratchet, as usual, decided to crash land. The heat and speed were intensifying greatly.

"Hang on Clank; we are coming in a little rough!"

Poor Reika was bouncing all over the place, even though she had a seatbelt on.

Ratchet's ship came on head first and plummeted to the ground. Ratchet and Clank were both breathing heavily.

"I told you it would have been a good idea to take landing lessons!" Clank growled.

"Eh, I'll work on it." Ratchet turned around to see if Reika was okay. "Hey, where's Reika?"

Reika was ejected out of the ship. Ratchet jumped out and started immediately looking for her. He eventually found her face first into a tree. He lifted her head up.

"Reika, are you ok?"

Reika slowly opened her eyes. Then, she spat out some teeth.

"That was the most fun I ever had! Can we do it again?" She said with a smile.

"How hard did you hit your head?" Ratchet asked her frowning.

Reika hopped up from her spot, she was perfectly fine, despite the large bruise on her forehead and missing teeth. She followed Ratchet and Clank into a large room full of enemies, then, she disappeared.

Ratchet didn't seem to notice until almost all the guys laid down dead right before his eyes. Reika stood in the back holding her gun in shooting position.

"Wait; don't tell me YOU killed all those guys!" Ratchet said.

Reika just smiled. Ratchet turned to Clank and smiled at him. "Looks like you're fired…"

Clank's eyes shrank a little. "I wasn't getting paid though."

Ratchet laughed. "I know buddy, I was just messing!"

They all went and searched for Qwark. Ratchet walked into a little jail cell and took out the guards before they even turned around.

"Qwark, are you here?" He shouted.

Ratchet barley heard a "here" scream.

Reika pointed to her left. "I hear it from this way!"

Ratchet had to trust her, he had a headache. He followed her as she followed the sound of Qwark's voice. She soon located him chained up to a wall.

Ratchet unlocked Qwark from the chains. He landed with a loud 'thud' on the floor.

"Hey little one!" Qwark randomly charged for Reika and almost chocked her to death.

"Please…gasp…let…gasp…me…gasp…go!" Reika was trying to free herself, but she was not succeeding.

Ratchet slapped him on the back and he dropped Reika to the ground. She was gasping for air and was relieved that she was free of that psycho.

"Come on, we need to get back to the ship."

Clank was a little confused. "But Ratchet, you crashed it."

"Nah, she can still fly…" And they all left that strange world.


	14. Chapter 14

rc3wondere presents:

Guns and Roses (REMAKE)

Chapter 14

"Are we there yet?"

"No Qwark." Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO QWARK!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Reika, whack him!"

Reika took her gun and whacked Qwark in the back of the head as hard as she could.

"Owwww!" Screeched Qwark.

...

"Are we there yet?"

"God damm it! Yes!"

Qwark jumped out of the ship and skipped home.

"Uhh..." Ratchet began.

"No one will ever know..." Clank interrupted.

Reika went back into the apartment with both Ratchet and Clank. Ratchet turned on the holovid and changed the channel to South Galactic Park.

Only Ratchet forgot Reika was standing right next to him. She watched the program for a few moments and then Harpman said something...

"Daddy, what's a penis?" Reika asked.

Ratchet turned over to her, his jaw hanging open.

Reika was confused. "What is it?"

Ratchet looked over towards Clank. "Uh, do you mind..."

"I don't know what it is either, Ratchet." Clank said while making dinner.

Ratchet looked back at Reika. "Uh...I'll tell you when your a little older..."

"But I wanna know."

"No Clank you can google search it. Reika, it may be a better option to go play in your room."

Reika went to her room with no response. Ratchet let out a sigh if relive as he turned back on the program.

"Mom! Kitty's being a dildo!" Harpman exclaimed.

Ratchet fell off the couch laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

rc3wondere presents

Guns and Roses (REMAKE)

Chapter 15

Reika sat in her room for a while, she didn't really feel like playing with Jolie today.

She laid down on her bed and stared at the blank ceiling, thinking about her mother. She loved her dad a lot but deep down, she still missis her mom terribly.

She remembered all the stories her mom used to tell her. Reika's favorite was about how her mother became a fighter.

She grasped her tail in her arms, using it to wipe her tears. She wasn't loud or anything, she was just quietly sobbing to herself. She didn't really want anyone comforting her at that moment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet and Clank were now watching football on the holovid, eating...an undefined substance. Clank made a huge mistake and took a small bite. He quickly spit it out and sprayed the sink sprayer all in his mouth.

"What, you don't like popcorn?"

"That was NOT popcorn..." Clank began. "That was more like some burnt up cereal with crack all in it."

Ratchet snared a little bit. "It's not that bad..."

He grapped some out of the bowl and quickly repeated Clank's earlier reaction.

"How could I mess up on popcorn?" Ratchet thought a loud.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Reika found herself fast asleep without the covers over her head. She was so tired that she actually snored that night. She dreamed of actually having both a father and a mother. She never really liked to talk about the subject with Ratchet, she really didn't trust him quite yet. Deep down, Reika secretly wanted both parents but she knew that will never happen; considering the fact Ratchet has commitment issues.

All wonders of having a mother to talk to about "girl stuff" and a father to cheer her up when she feels down. Each parent plays a role and unfourtantly for Reika, the father has to play both. Reika never doubted that her mother or father never loved her, she knows they both love her very much even when one is gone.

She was thinking Talawyn may make a good mother, then she thought again.

"Talawyn may not have commitment issues like Ratchet, but she got me stuck in a small pipe underground..."

Reika shook the thought and fell back asleep...


	16. Chapter 16

rc3wondere presents:

Guns and Roses (REMAKE)

Chapter 16

Reika woke up at about 8:00 AM. Her stomach roared in hunger as she walked to the kitchen. She sat herself down on the table and Clank handed her some eggs. She quickly scarfed them down.

"Reika, how old are you exactly?" Clank asked.

"I'm five..." Reika answered with no hesitation.

Clank thought for a moment...she was finally old enough to start kindergarden. The only problem is that he really isn't familiar with the Metropolis Elementary School, he hears that it's not the best school but it's not the worst.

Ratchet soon woke up...to his surprise, Clank didn't say anything.

Clank looked up at him with a puzzled look. "Do you think Reika would be able to go to Kindergarden soon?"

Ratchet couldn't think of a good answer. Not only did he just wake up but he didn't want to see little Reika go to school all of the sudden.

"Uh sh-sh-sure." Ratchet stuttered.

Despite of the important conversation between Ratchet and Clank, Reika was still eating her eggs.

Ratchet was starting to sob a little...Reika was still so very young and still relies on her daddy. She wasn't NEAR mature enough to go to school because she doesn't even know how to tie her shoes!

"Clank, Reika can't start school, she's not mature enough!"

Reika stopped eating at the sound of that sentence. "I am very mature!" She screeched.

Ratchet and Clank stopped and stared at the raging 5-year-old. Her face turned bright red as she sat back down in her chair. "Sorry."

"Come and follow me Reika."

Ratchet sat her down in another room. The poor girl was sobbing heavily.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to."

Ratchet placed his hand over her shoulder. "I'm not mad Reika I just wanted to talk to you."

Reika was listening.

"Reika, do you still sob over mom?"

Reika stared up at him...she just couldn't answer that question.

"Reika, I know this is very stressful for a young girl like yourself to be going through, but always remember I'm here for you."

Reika gave him a very big hug.

"Plus, school is coming up very soon..."

"I'll go daddy." Reika smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

rc3wondere presents:

Guns and Roses (REMAKE)

Chapter 17

Ratchet had Talywin take Reika to Metropolis Elementary to register for kindergarden-Ratchet didn't want to intimidate anyone due to the fact he was an intergalactic super hero.

Talaywin held Reika's tiny hand as they walked into the school. Reika looked around and saw billions of colors on the walls, and loads of teachers with their students in a frame on the wall. She had got a jittery feeling inside her stomach.

Talwyn took Reika to her classroom to meet her teacher, Ms. Honey.

They walked into the classroom and Ms. Honey stood there acting like she was expecting Reika.

Reika wasn't to found of her...


	18. Chapter 18

rc3wondere presents:

Guns and Roses (REMAKE)

Chapter 18

Reika tried to run out of the room until Talwyn grabbed her collar.

"Sorry, she's just shy."

Reika gave Talwyn a death glare.

"Reika, let's not make life difficult. Please just say hi to your new teacher..."

Reika looked down at her shoes. "Hi" she mumbled angrily.

"Hello Reika!" Ms. Honey said with a smile. "I can't wait to have you in my class, you'll be an absolute delight!"

Reika rolled her eyes. "I'm not that stupid. I believe she's just full of bull sh**." She thought.

"Perhaps we should get ready for tomorrow..." Talwyn told Ms. Honey as if she where in a rush.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow, Reika!" Ms. Honey waved.


End file.
